<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A letter to Yachiyo by Lineonad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104884">A letter to Yachiyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineonad/pseuds/Lineonad'>Lineonad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, sad letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineonad/pseuds/Lineonad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachiyo has been kidnaped and they don't know where are her whereabouts. Iroha writes a letter....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A letter to Yachiyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Yachiyo:</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for staying with me.</p><p>I know it has been rough for you.</p><p>So many sleepless nights staying by my side.</p><p>Hoping I would forget the bad memories I have.</p><p>You would always come into my room and hug me when I was trying to sleep.</p><p>I always remember you telling me that you'll protect me and always care for me.</p><p>I was thankful for that.</p><p>I remember what you told me that one night.</p><p>It is my fondest memory.</p><p>I was so happy to hear you say those words.</p><p>I was too excited that I kissed you.</p><p>But you didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remember the first time we meet?</p><p>You were kinda cool and a little intimidating.</p><p>I wondered why you didn't let me stay in Kamihama.</p><p>I realized now that you just didn't want me to get hurt.</p><p>Didn't want me to die.</p><p> </p><p>.............</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>I'm sorry for not saving you in time.</p><p>I'm sorry for not being there.</p><p>I'm sorry if I wasn't able to help you.</p><p>I'm sorry if for making you weak</p><p>I'm sorry if for ruining our lives.</p><p>.............</p><p>Yachiyo.</p><p>I hope.....</p><p>I hope...</p><p>I hope your happy.....</p><p>I hope your safe....</p><p>And I hope....</p><p>You aren't hurt or dead....</p><p>It's really hard for us....</p><p>They must have brainwashed you by now......</p><p>Or they must have used you.....</p><p>It's really hard for me.....</p><p>I can't stop thinking about you.....</p><p>I wish you were here.....</p><p>I wish to hold your hand.....</p><p>I wish to hear you say I love you one last time.....</p><p>I wish I was stronger...</p><p>I wish I wasn't weak....</p><p>I wish to save you.....</p><p> </p><p>............</p><p>To whomever is reading this please tell her I'm gone.</p><p>I erased myself from this world without saying goodbye.</p><p>I was to weak to find her.</p><p>I was to weak to defeat the Wings of the Magius.</p><p>I was to weak to save her.</p><p>Good bye, my love.</p><p> </p><p>Yours truly:Iroha Tamaki</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>